Undying Love
by BellaMC18
Summary: Melinda Gordon was blessed with the ability to see and speak to ghosts. Her husband, Jim Clancy, was devastated when Melinda dies giving child birth to a boy named Sam. What will happen when the dead is not really dead after all?
1. Bad News

Chapter 1

Bad News

(The words in_ italic _are flashbacks.)

**Summary: **A young girl, Melinda Gordon, was blessed with amazing gifts; she could talk to and see the dead. Her husband, Jim Clancy, suffers tragedy when Melinda dies while giving child birth to a little boy named Sam. Maybe Melinda is not dead after all, and just maybe there is someone who can help her.

It was a bright sunny day as Jim and I walked together on the thin bricked road to my antique shop.

It had only been a few years after our wedding, which had been so perfect. And now, we had finally moved on with the rest of our lives.

We both held a cup of coffee and we even were walking the same. However, one thing that Jim couldn't match up was the large baby that was nestled safely in my womb. As he grew, I started to realize that my clothes began to not fit much anymore. Luckily, Delia and I were able to spend a weekend shopping for new pregnancy clothes.

Our fund for the baby care was already taken care of. One reason to my spectacular good mood was due to the fact that the baby furniture that we had ordered was coming in tomorrow. Jim and I had taken the day off so we could set up.

June seventh was my official due date, just a week away now and it seemed like nothing could get any better.

Suddenly, my womb kicked me. I stopped immediately, as I always did, and snatched my hand up to cradle my stomach. Jim noticed and he already knew what had happened, for this had been going on for a few weeks now every day. He turned and looked down at our child. He knelt down and put his ear to my stomach. A few people stopped and stared and a few girls just smiled at me.

"I hear something!" Jim teased, seeming to listen more intently.

"Jim, the baby—" I began, but I was cut off by Jim's finger raised up in the air. "The baby can't talk, Jim," I finally finished, rolling my eyes and laughing a bit.

Jim stood back up and placed his free hand on my cheek. "Just making sure, Mel," he said. Then, he leaned down and kissed me.

As he pulled back, he smiled. "Stay out of trouble," he said before he walked past me. I turned to watch him skip down the steps and walk away. I smiled as I realized that Jim was going to be an excellent father, maybe a better parent than me. I remembered the day when we had both found out I was pregnant…

_As I turned the pregnancy test over and read my results, my heart skipped a beat. On the screen, a large, defiant + sign blinked. For a moment, I could only stare at it. Then, I looked down at my stomach and took in the fact that a baby was growing inside me. _

_Two knocks suddenly sounded on the door. _

"_Melinda? Are you ok, Hun?" Jim asked from behind the door. _

_ I breathed in a gust or air before I walked to the door and opened it. Jim stood leaning against the frame, looking at me with a concerned expression. _

_ "What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on my cheek. Shakily, I raised my hand with the pregnancy test on it. Jim's eyes glanced down and within seconds, he was shouting "Yes!" _

_ "Woo-hoo!" he hollered, raising his arms in the air. I couldn't help but smile. Then, he reached over and grabbed me and spun me around in circles. _

_ "Careful!" I responded. "Don't hurt the baby," I warned as he set me down. _

_ "Oh, right! Well, uh, do you want to celebrate? You shouldn't go to work today," he said, completely excited and mixed up. _

_ "Jim, I can go to work. Besides, I have to spread around the good news, right?" I said, smiling. He shrugged and leaned down to kiss me. This kiss was not like the others. This kiss was pure and very similar to the ones he gave me when this little child was first made. _

I smiled again as the memory faded away and Jim was out of sight. Then, I turned and headed for my shop.

"Hey Delia," I said as I entered in through the door.

"Hey, Melinda. And hello to you, little Sam!" she said as she came closer. She hugged me gently then turned back to the register as I hung my coat up. I groaned when I saw the bulge.

"I really wish he didn't have to eat so much," I said. "He eats like…well, like Jim," I said as I walked over to straighten a picture on a shelf.

"That's how it was with Ned. I swear his stomach was a machine. I literally got beat up by him when I didn't shove food down my throat," Delia said, sipping at her coffee. I shrugged.

"Melinda," someone said. I turned to see what Delia needed. She didn't seem to have said anything.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her. She turned to look at me, a confused expression on her face.

"I didn't say anything," she told me, looking at me funny. I furrowed my eye brows and turned back to continue dusting the antiques off.

"Melinda," someone whispered now right beside me. I turned my head to find a man standing next to me. I tried not to get startled by I couldn't help but jump back.

"Are you ok, Melinda?" Delia asked, raising her eyebrows. I looked over at her and furrowed my eye brows again. "Oh, I get it. Alright, none of my business. Just make it quick, I don't want to wander the streets all day," Delia said as she got up to put her coat on. "Um…goodbye ghost person," Delia said, unsure and obviously feeling out of place.

"Thank you, Delia," I said as she walked out the doors. I looked back over to find the ghost still waiting for me.

The ghost was absurdly handsome, I had to admit. His hair was black and he was bulky. Then, it popped in my head.

"Are you related to Jim Clancy?" I asked suddenly, staring at him.

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. It's just you look a lot like my husband, Jim Clancy," I told him, feeling like a moron when he just looked at me.

"Alright, well let's get this show on the road, shall we? Why have you not crossed over yet?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I'm here to warn you," he said, staring at me.

Unease filled my stomach. "Warn me of what?"

He didn't answer me.

"Alright, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. I personally prefer the easy way. So, you need to tell me what you are warning me of," I told him, eyeing him.

"You're going to die giving child birth."


	2. Lies

Chapter 2

Nice Call

I stood, eyes wide, staring at the man in front of me. I hadn't noticed before, but now I realized that my hands had immediately clutched at my bulging stomach as his words echoed.

I'm going to die? When? Where? How?

"What do you mean?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

The ghost suddenly vanished from my vision and I felt like throwing up. I stood there for a moment, clutching at my stomach, before I ran to my purse, grabbed my phone and dialed Jim's number.

As it was ringing, I snapped the phone shut. I was so panicked that I hadn't figured Jim's reaction if I told him. I stuffed my phone back in my purse and leaned against the counter.

At least the ghost hadn't said that my baby was going to die, right? As I thought in silence, I made the decision not to be panicked about this any longer.

I could handle my death, but only if Sam was still guaranteed his life.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Finally, the sun had gone to sleep and the moon arose high in the sky.

I usually would have been home by now but I had stayed late to finish inventory. Normally, Jim pulled up in his truck and walked in to check on me and see why I wasn't home. He usually didn't worry too much about me, but when a ghost was trying to kill me then he was around almost all the time.

I went to meet him at the doors.

"Hey, Mel," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. "You do know it's almost nine o' clock, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know. I was just finishing up some work here then I was going to leave," I told him, leaning into him tiredly.

"Come on, let's just get you home." He let me go to grab my jacket and purse off of the counter then came back to let me slip into my coat.

The drive home was silent. I couldn't help but drown myself in my own thoughts. I knew that Jim knew something was wrong and he could tell that I didn't want to tell him. Knowing this, I knew that Jim was worried and that didn't make me feel any better.

We pulled up in the drive way and herded into the house. It was unusually cold when I took my coat off and hung it on the rack next to the door.

We both got ready for bed and like in the car, it was silent. I figured Jim was lost in his own thoughts, also, trying to figure out what I was thinking of.

As we scrambled into bed and shut the lights off, Jim shifted in bed to come closer to me. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to his chest, being careful not to smash the baby.

"Melinda, what's wrong? It's killing me not to know," he whispered in the darkness, right next to my face. For a moment, I considered telling him.

I buried my face into his neck and breathed evenly. "It was just a long day," I responded, not completely lying to him yet.

"No ghosts?" he asked, seeming surprised.

I hated lying to Jim; I rarely did it. But I quickly thought of what would be best for him. Telling him would result in him worrying and constantly asking me how I was feeling. Not telling him would just leave him wondering what was wrong. I sighed as I made my decision.

"No ghosts, today," I lied.

Jim had fallen asleep quickly and began snoring lightly. I, on the other hand, had been staring at the ceiling for who knows how long.

"Melinda," someone whispered again in the darkness. I sat up slowly in bed and looked around the dark room. I noticed a dark figure standing next to my window.

"Who are you?" I asked, watching the figure as I swung my legs out of bed and stood up.

The figure was suddenly right in front of me with his hands hovering over my bulging stomach. I took a small step back, uncomfortable with him in close proximity of my baby.

"My name is Sam," he responded. Ironically, that was the name of my baby. Something in the back of my head began to ring but I couldn't figure out why. It was like I should know something but I hadn't figured it out yet.

Suddenly, it hit me. The many similarities to Jim…his name was Sam…the name of my baby. Nausea overwhelmed me as I stumbled back to my bed.

"It's not possible…" I whispered without moving my lips. "You can't be him."

"Hi, Mom," he said, smiling slightly.

**I'm sorry for the wait! I have been so busy lately with school work. I hope you like this second chapter and I will be posting the third chapter shortly! (And, in case you haven't taken the hint yet, the ghost is Melinda's baby. It will all be explained later in the story. **** Thank you all for the reviews! They have all been very helpful and supportive. **

**Five more reviews will unlock chapter 3! :D **


	3. Unknown Dimension

Chapter 3

Unknown Dimension

I had wandered over to the window seal and watched the rain wash down. Sam hovered next to me.

"But…how can you be dead if you're not even born yet?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake Jim.

"I have been born. I am from the future, and I was sent here to warn you," he explained.

"What age did you die?" I asked, the words seeming to cut a hole into my chest.

"Fifteen," he answered. My head snapped up to look at him and my brows furrowed. He didn't look fifteen. He looks as though he was in his mid-twenties.

"But you don't look fifteen," I insisted. "Your ghost is supposed to look like how you died," I said, furrowing my brows farther.

He stared at me and then looked down.

"This is going to be a lot to take in, but please just keep an open mind," he asked, looking back up at me.

"I have been through enough, my mind is wide open," I told him, smiling slightly.

He sighed before he began.

"There is a middle parallel between life and death. It's called the Unknown Dimension. In this place, ghosts can age for thirty years until they have hit their max growth. Ghosts who have died but need to return to the past to warn someone live in this dimension until it's their time to leave," he explained slowly, making sure I understood everything.

"What do you mean by leave?" I asked, still staring at him.

"Ghosts like me exit the Unknown Dimension and return to the living parallel to warn whoever they need to warn," he told me. "In my case, it's you. We can't go to the dead parallel until we have given our warnings," he said. I hadn't realized that he had stopped talking.

"Well, since you have warned me, are you able to go into the light?" I asked, looking back out the window.

I heard him laugh slightly. "It follows me around everywhere ever since I first told you in that store. I see our family waiting for me," he said. But, suddenly his voice fell into sadness. "I can see everyone but you waiting for me and I am so confused because of that. I was told that you were going to die giving child birth but for the future light, you're not in it," he said, going quiet.

"Does that mean that I don't die?" I asked, sort of hopeful.

"The warnings are always accurate. You die, but it could be for only a short while before you are brought back. I am not completely sure, but I have put a lot of thought into it."

"I have one more question. You said you died at age fifteen…is that really going to happen? If I stay alive?"

"Mom, it's my fate to die. Nothing can stop that from happening," he told me. I nodded slowly.

"How?"

"It was a complete accident. I was going on a boys scout camping trip and I left by myself to the river early morning to do some fishing. I hadn't seen the bear until it was too late. I was shoved into the river and I hit a rock at the bottom. I didn't feel anything as I drowned, I just woke up in the light," he explained.

For some reason, I could picture it perfectly. I could see Sam at age fifteen standing at the edge of a river and a large grizzly coming up behind him. I shook my head and deleted the memory before I could watch him die.

I brought my legs up to rest my head on my knees. I realized that if I died, there was no way I could save Sam from dying also. Jim would be left here alone on this planet. And what if I couldn't cross over? There was no one else here that could help me.

The very thought of Jim's pain inflicted enough pain on me to know how it would feel for him.

"You need to cross over, Sam," I told him, not exactly sure if he was still there.

"I can't just leave you here," he said, appearing next to me on the bench.

"You're not leaving me, you're right here." I curled my hands around my stomach and smiled. "Soon, I'll be the one leaving you," I teased, looking back out the window.

He didn't seem to take it as a joke. I looked over at him and his back was turned.

"I guess I'll see you soon, mom," he said. He looked back at me then at Jim before he vanished into the light.

I sighed and sat on the bench for a moment. Then, I stood up and returned to my bed.

That night, I had a nightmare of Sam. I dreamt about the scene of his death over and over. Every time I woke and drifted to sleep again, it replayed in my head like a movie.

Soon, when it was six o' clock in the morning, I gave up on sleep.

There had to be a way to change fate.


	4. Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 4

Unexpected Surprise

A few hours later, Jim found me on the couch, staring at the fire burning the wood slowly into black, dusty ashes.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin against my shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, kissing my neck gently. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You guessed it," I said, leaning my head against his.

"Well, I could call in a moving crew to move in all the baby supplies. You and I could just spend the day together," Jim offered. I could feel him shrug his shoulders.

I gasped and turned my head to look at him. "Why would you do that?" I asked. "I thought you wanted to do this," I insisted.

"Yeah, but with you only getting a few hours of sleep and then putting yourself to work, I'm not so sure if that's good for the baby or you," he said, shaking his head.

"We are both troopers. I have been waiting for this day for months now. I am not going to give it up just because I lost a few hours of sleep," I told him, looking back at the fire.

"I dunno Mel…" Jim hesitated.

"I'll take a nap if it makes you feel better," I told him, turning my head to meet his worried gaze again. He stared at me for a moment then he sighed.

"Deal," he said. He sat up and walked around the couch. Then he scooped me up suddenly in his arms, being very gentle.

I laughed a little. "How does it feel to carry your son for the first time?" I said, giggling quietly as he walked towards the stairs.

"It's a little harder I'll admit," he said as he began to climb the stairs. "I better get used to it though. Besides, he will grow up so fast I won't have that opportunity much longer," he said, looking down at me and smiling. I smiled gently then looked away, knowing that the last part was absolutely true.

He set me on my feet and opened the door then led me to the bed. He tore the covers down and helped me in, folding them back over me.

Very tenderly, he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips moved in sync.

"Why don't you take a nap with me?" I insisted, raising my eyebrows and smiling. I could tell that it was an irresistible invitation to him as much as it was an irresistible offer to me. He leaned down to kiss me again and then broke away.

"You need your sleep," he said leaning back up to walk towards the door. I giggled, knowing he knew what I meant by _taking a nap. _

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"Just as I love you," he told me, smiling his sweet smile. Then, he shut the door behind him.

Suddenly, I was very tired and as soon as I closed my eyes, I was dreaming again.

This time, it was Jim. He was standing in a room next to a crib. And as I looked around, I realized that it was the baby's room. He was gently moving his arms left to right and humming a soft tune.

Then, Jim turned around and my heart sank at what I saw. In Jim's arms, Sam was cold and lifeless. My baby was dead.

I awoke suddenly, finding myself in a cold sweat. Tears were running down my face and I couldn't help but begin to sob.

I laid there for a few minutes, quietly crying so that Jim wouldn't rush up to see what was wrong. Then, after my eyes were dry, I crawled out of bed.

But, something was wrong. I felt lighter. I walked towards my mirror and gasped when I realized that I no longer had a bulging stomach. I lifted up my shirt and found a scar slashed across my stomach. Evidence from a C-Section. An agonized scream escaped my lips before my eyes snapped open.

This time, I threw my covers back and was relieved to find that my bulging stomach was no larger or smaller than it had been. I stroked my belly softly, holding back tears.

I glanced over at the clock and it read one-thirty. The moving trucks were due to be here at one. I rushed out of bed, slipped on some sweats and a baggy t-shirt then I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I made my way downstairs to find the door open and movers hauling a large box through the doorway. I realized that I was in their way when they began to move towards the door. I quickly slid past them and made my way to the kitchen where Jim was stirring glasses of lemonade.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said, placing individual straws into the glasses. He walked around the counter and cradled my face with his hands. Then he leaned down to kiss me.

"Are those going to the workers?" I asked, pointing to the glasses.

"Yes, but I can carry them sweetheart," Jim said, reached over to grab them. I snatched them out of his hands.

"If I can't help carry boxes, I can at least carry two glasses of lemonade," I said.

Jim smiled and kissed me on the forehead then I turned and left him. I found the two workers beginning to unload another heavy looking box.

I walked across the lawn and met them on the sidewalk.

"Why don't you two take—." Suddenly, a sharp pain twisted down below and the lemonade glasses slipped through my fingers and crashed on the ground.

The pains had me gasping and breaking out into a sudden sweat.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" one of the workers asked as I was bellowed in pain.

"Dude, she is in labor!" the other worker said, reaching out to help. "Go tell her husband. Now!" the worker ordered as he helped me towards the car. Luckily the car doors were open and he helped me inside.

The pains only grew worse and I screamed in pain. Jim came sprinting out of the house with keys and he was inside the car in less than five seconds.

"Just finish unloading!" Jim ordered, slamming the door and plowing out of the driveway.

I practiced the breathing techniques that I had often watched on TV shows and found that they didn't actually help. I screamed in pain as my contractions grew more and more painful.

Throughout the ride to the hospital, I heard Jim constantly saying words of encouragement. I wanted to spend this time with him, remembering what the ghost Sam had said about my fate in child birth. I kept my eyes locked on Jim's face the entire ride and luckily, his voice and face helped distract me from the pain for just a split second at a time.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. As I was trying to concentrate, I heard bits of Jim's conversation. It seemed like he was arranging a pick up for me at the hospital.

Jim screeched to a stop in front of the hospital doors and he was out of the car before it had even stopped rolling. He was at my door in two seconds and he helped me out onto a rolling bed a blonde nurse had provided.

As we were rushing inside the hospital, I realized with a jolt that I only had moments left. I found Jim's hands resting on the metal bar and I squeezed his wrist. He looked down at me as we ran through the hallways and smiled, sweat dripped from his forehead.

For a moment, I forgot everything. I forgot my arriving child; I forgot about my expected death, I forgot about everything around me, including the devastating pain that shocked my entire body. I focused only on his smile. On his face was where I had found my peace for my remaining seconds.

"I love you," I spoke to him in a gasp, then letting out a wail as the pain arrived again, seeming to seek revenge for being forgotten in those last seconds.

"I love you, Mel. With all my heart," Jim spoke, leaning down to kiss my clammy forehead.

The nurses shoved through two doors and pulled the bed beside another one. They quickly lifted me onto the second bed then shoved the other one away.

"Deep breathes, ma'am. It's going to be alright, just breathe," the nurse spoke to me soothingly. They had quickly changed me out of the sundress and into one of those hospital outfits before my doctor had come in.

"Alright, are you ready to deliver a baby?" Dr. Reeves asked, pulling on rubber gloves while the nurses tied on his mouth mask.

Jim squeezed my hand and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. The doctor walked around to the edge of the bed and propped my feet up on two cold metal foot rests. Then was when I began to feel dizzy.

"Alright, Mel. I need you take a deep breath then give me a nice strong push, ok?" the doctor spoke. I nodded.

I sucked in a deep breath, as Dr. Reeves had ordered, then followed through with the rest of his order. The pain was horrifying. It felt as though my body was being ripped in half.

"Very good. Now I need a few more of those. I need you to take a deep breath and push again," he commanded. I did so and the pain grew worse.

I heard Jim speaking soothing words in my ear and that helped a little.

I realized that the room had begun to seem fuzzy and I was growing tired and voices began to echo in my ears. My head lolled to the side and rested on Jim's arm. This was it. But I had not delivered my baby.

I knew I had to deliver Sam or else neither of us would live. I continued to push, ignoring when the doctor had said to take a few more deep breaths and ignoring the excruciating pain. The room began to go more fuzzy and I began to feel numb. Soon, I couldn't feel anything and I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

I heard Sam cry and the claps of nurses. It was time. I attempted to turn my head and look at Jim who was smiling excitedly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I whispered softly as the room began to darken and my fingers slipped from his.

"Mel?" Jim spoke, touching my cheek with his hand. "Dr. Reeves!"

I felt my eyes roll back into my head as I whispered "I love you" one last time before the darkness drowned me.

**Wow, it's been an extremely long time since I had posted any new chapters! I'm sorry, but as before, I have been so caught up with school work! I finally finished this chapter though and I hope you enjoyed the birth of Sam! **


	5. Torn Apart

Chapter 5

Torn apart

My eyes fluttered open to a bright room and I stared above me in wonder. I couldn't hear anything that I was once hearing just a few seconds ago. I couldn't hear Jim shouting at the doctor. I couldn't feel his warm, clammy hand on my forehead. I couldn't hear the joyful claps of the nurses. I couldn't feel the sickening pain that my entire body felt right before I had past out. Worst of all, I couldn't hear my new born baby cry.

I sat up from where I was lying and looked around. Only white was what my eyes could see.

Suddenly, a hole opened up from the whiteness and an even brighter white shone through. I pulled my hand over my forehead to block the unbelievably strong light. Even though it hurt to look into it, it was beautiful. It shimmered like a diamond. It was irresistible to stand from where I was sitting and walk towards the light.

"Mom?" a male's voice echoed. The voice seemed to be coming from the light. I squinted my eyes to look further and I saw a figure moving towards me. "Mom! You're finally here!" Sam appeared from the light with a gleaming smile splashed across his face.

"Sam? Where am I?" I asked, stepping away from him.

"You're in the light of course! You of all people should know that one, mom!" He laughed and his eyes seemed to light up with happiness. I realized then, that he was radiating with light.

"Why are you so bright?" I asked, covering my eyes more to hide the brightness.

Sam smiled sweetly, stepped forward and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I am an angel, mom," he spoke, smiling the most perfect smile. "And being an angel, I have important duties." He winked his eye and laughed. "Let's get going. Everyone has been waiting for you!" he said excitedly. "You see? They have all been so anxious!" Sam pointed a long finger into the portal. I walked closer and looked into the light. I could see everyone.

I saw my grandma and grandpa waving at me frantically with tears gushing down their cheeks. I could see my uncles and my aunts and my little cousin named Susie who had been killed in a car accident. I saw my dog that had died of cancer and I saw my elementary school teachers. The most familiar faces out of all of them seemed to stand out from everyone. I saw my parents.

I realized that I was crying hysterically and returning their greetings with frantic waves. I could see from their lips that they were speaking, but I couldn't hear them.

"Why can't I hear what they're saying?" I asked, turning to Sam who was beside me.

"You can't fully see or hear anything that belongs in the light because you are not a part of it yet. Only when you step into the portal will you be able to see and hear the beauty of it. Also, you won't be able to touch or speak to your dead family or friends until you have officially become part of the light," he explained.

"But I can see and hear you," I told him, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

He chuckled softly. "Remember? I am an angel. I was assigned to help people like you who are just about to cross over. I help you with the last step so that you don't get lost in the Unknown Dimension," he said.

That caught my attention. "This is the unknown dimension?" I asked, looking around.

"It sure is. Not much of a hang out place, is it? Try living in it for 15 years until it was finally time to come down and warn you." He snorted and shrugged. "Oh well, it's all over with and you can finally come home. Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and smiling. I stepped forward with him, feeling the warmth of the light radiate all around me.

This was it. This is when I would officially become dead. I suddenly felt guilty. I was leaving Jim all alone down on my previous home with Sam who was going to die in fifteen years. Jim wouldn't remarry, I knew that. I could see him now, old and wrinkly sitting in the bedroom in a rocking chair just waiting for death to find him. This would all be happening while I was up in the light enjoying myself in the warmth and brightness. I couldn't bear that burden.

I shuttered and halted my steps. Sam turned to look at me, confused.

"What's wrong, mom?" he asked, coming to my side at once to look at me. Tears drizzled down my cheeks. "Mom, the portal won't stay open for long. It's much too risky. Evil spirits could wander in on accident and poison the light. We must leave now. You will be left here in the unknown dimension. Since I am already part of the light, I will be sucked into it and it won't open again. At least not for you," he explained, grabbing my hand and tugging.

"I can't just leave him there! I can't just leave Jim all alone down there! There must be some other way to get back down there to my body," I spoke.

"There is no way. You are already half dead. You could never go back to that world. Not unless you are assigned to warn anyone, but that only happens every once in a while. And even then, you can't return to your body or speak to anyone. Only the next ghost whisperer will be able to hear and see you but that could take decades until one is reborn! Do you want to spend decades in the unknown dimension? With no music, light or love?"

I stood, staring into the light, trying to make my decision.

"The portal is closing!" Sam said, staring anxiously to me and back into the portal. I saw him begin to fade. I saw my family and friends staring at me in confusion and they all gestured for me to come forward.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have to stay," I spoke, walking backwards and feeling the warmth disappear.

Sam frowned but nodded his head. "I love you, mom. Maybe this is the reason why I couldn't see your future ghost. I wish you luck, mom."

His voice faded, along with my family and friends and soon the light all together was gone. I sighed and looked around, wondering if I had made the right decision.

Suddenly, I heard Jim's voice. I whirled around and found a big opening where I could see Jim and my new born baby. Everything that had been happening in the hospital was now playing like a movie before my eyes. I watched as I screamed in terror and watched as my baby was born. I watched myself slip away and Jim and Dr. Reeves frantically attempting to bring my heart to beat once more. I saw myself turn pale and the hospital room go quiet, all except for my baby crying.

I saw Jims face go blank as the heart monitor sounded a loud low _beep. _  
"No!" he shouted. He climbed on top of my bed and began to perform CPR. He counted softly as he forced my heart to pump blood through my veins.

"Come back to me, Melinda! Wake up!" my heart shattered to pieces when he began to sob tearless sobs. "Please…come back," he whispered as he continued to pump my heart.

He whimpered and blew air into my mouth. The doctor shoved him aside and ripped my top open. He placed the two electric squares on where my heart was and shouted "clear!"

A jolt of energy rocked me to my knees and I clutched at my chest. I could feel warmth as the blood pounded through my veins. I saw Jim lean down and kiss me.

I gasped as a sudden wave hit me and rocked me to my back. I gasped as everything around me began to fade and my eyes closed once more.

Suddenly, the sound of the heart monitor beeped to life as I gasped and my eyes flung open.

As my breathing slowed, I stared into something more beautiful than the light. I stared into Jim's deep, relieved blue eyes.

**Hey! Sorry about the false vocabulary. I know that "heart pounders" is not the correct word for what I am talking about. I just can't seem to remember or find the correct word. If anyone knows what I am talking about, it would be great to tell me what the real word is! I will change the wording the story so that it seems more "professional" :)**

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for all of the great reviews! :) 8 reviews will unlock chapter 6! :D**


	6. New Member

Chapter 6

New Member

Jim embraced me tightly as he sobbed into my shoulder. I continued to stare at the ceiling, not knowing completely what had happened. I found my hand and I lifted it to smooth out Jim's hair.

He pulled away then to look at me again. I realized that I had begun to cry just as he was. He leaned down slowly to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him right where he was. He didn't seem to mind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gordon? I'm sorry for interrupting, but your baby won't seem to stop crying. It would give him less stress if you took him now," Dr. Reeves told us, stepping aside so a nurse could hand me my baby wrapped in a soft, blue blanket.

"Sam," I whispered, looking into his deep, brown eyes as he looked into mine. His face had no resemblance to the older Sam that I had seen before. All except for his eyes. It seemed as though I could look miles and miles ahead into them.

As I held him in my arms, I tried not to think that I only had fifteen years with this beautiful baby boy. I only thought about how happy I was to finally have him in my arms.

Jim came to lie next to me on the small hospital bed. Together, we drooled over our new baby boy.

I had given my life for this boy, and as we sat together, I promised that I would do it all over again if it meant keeping Sam alive.

14 years later.

I smeared peanut butter on a slice of bread then slopped on some strawberry jam. I squished the two pieces of bread together, zipped them up in a zip lock back, and then finished Sam's lunch by folding it up and pushing it to the end of the counter. Just in time, Sam came hurdling down the stairs into the kitchen. Late again.

"Good morning, sweetie," I said, watching him tie on his shoes and slip on his jacket. "Don't forget your lunch," I told him, sipping at my coffee.

"Mom, I can buy school lunch you know," he said. "It's weird being the only one pulling lunch out of your backpack."

"Well, it's healthier than all of the other lunches that school serves," I said, walking around the table to give him a hug goodbye as I heard a honk from outside.

"That's Brandon! Bye mom!"

He escaped my arms and flew out the door. As he left, I watched him reach into his lunch bag, grab the candy bar and throw the rest in the dumpster. I grunted.

Long, strong arms wound around my waist and lips kissed my neck. I giggled as the lips tickled.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jim said, turning me around to kiss me on the lips.

I sighed contentedly as I watched Brandon drive off, tires squealing and smoke rising from the car. I tensed and Jim noticed my anxiety.

"Melinda, he is growing up. You can't keep him safe forever," Jim said, pulling away from me and walking into the kitchen. Deep inside me, I felt guilty.

I had never told Jim what the future Sam had told me. Jim would never know that Sam was fated to die in one short year and so his words cut me deep inside, mostly because I knew they were exactly the truth. I couldn't keep Sam alive forever, no matter how much I wish I could.

In the past fourteen years, I had set a plan to never let Sam go camping due to his expected death. I felt like he was missing out on so much, though since I was keeping him out of harm's way the best I could. He deserved to experience things like any other teenage boy and I was taking away most teenage boys father and son experiences just because I was too selfish to let him die.

The day went by fast and soon we were all sitting around the dinner table.

I watched Sam text hurriedly underneath the table, a full plate of food untouched.

"Sam, eat your dinner," Jim ordered as he shoved in his last spoon full of corn into his mouth.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked as I took mine and Jim's plate to the sink.

"No one," Sam mumbled, flipping his phone closed and shoving a big bite into his mouth.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over at Jim. Jim winked and creped over to the table and snatched the phone from Sam's hand.

"Hey!" Sam yelped, jumping up and down trying to reoccupy his phone.

"Ohh! Who's Lindsay? Is my boy finally scoring?" Jim said loudly as he looked through Sam's messages.

Sam turned beat red and sat back down at the table.

"She's just some girl," Sam answered.

Being a mother, I was instantly involved.

"She is in almost all of my classes at school and…well we talk," Sam continued, playing with his fingers.

"And? Are you two dating?" I asked, seeming a bit to fierce with my question.

"Well, I was going to ask her to go to the movies with me tomorrow night…" Sam answered, seeming to impossibly turn even redder.

"Well, you know the rules Sam," Jim said, giving his phone back.

Sam looked up surprised. "What rules?"

"You know…" Jim answered, completely uncomfortable. He clearly regretted bringing up the question.

"Oh gross! Dad no! I would never! Why do parents have to be so embarrassing and expect the worst…" Sam wondered aloud. "I'm going to do some homework."

Sam got up from the table and stumbled upstairs.

I sighed as I realized that Sam was growing up. He wasn't the same little boy I had once taken care of.

At that moment, the door opened and my other little child, my daughter, Sarah came running inside.


	7. Surprise Visit

Chapter 7

Surprise visit

"Mommy!" Sarah shouted, dropping her bags off at the door and running into my open arms. From the corner of my eye, I saw Delia walk in after with a worried expression.

Sarah left me to Jim.

"Thank you for watching her," I told her, grabbing my purse off of the counter to reward Delia with the money I had promised. Her hand grabbed my bag and threw it back on the counter.

"Don't worry about it, Mel. But I need to talk to you and Jim," she whispered quietly while Jim and Sarah exchanged hugs. I furrowed my brows for a moment, then turned to Sarah and Jim.

"Sarah, honey, why don't you go see what your brother is doing? Go give him some advice on how to talk to girls." I winked at her and her face lighted up.

"Does Sammy have a girlfriend!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs, clanking her shoes on the wood. Delia grabbed my arm and towed me outside, Jim following behind.

Jim shut the door and came to stand beside me in the cool night to keep me warm.

"I…I have no experience with this so I'm not sure if she was just faking or if she was for real," Delia began, leaning up against the stair post.

"What do you mean?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I was walking with Sarah down to the bakery today and I was holding her hand, and then she just stopped and…" Delia stopped, taking a deep breath.

"And?" Jim asked, seeming completely concerned.

"Well, she started talking to an empty café seat," Delia finished, holding her breath this time.

I was suddenly nauseous as her words rang through my ears. I got down, sitting on the stairs. Jim began to ask Delia questions above me and their voices soon faded away as I was drowned in my own thoughts.

When I had Sam, I wished that he would not have acquired my…special abilities in talking with ghosts. I knew it would be too much for him to handle at such a young age, especially since it was for me. But, a few years after Sam's birth, I had delivered Sarah and had wished the same thing, that she was not given my powers. I wanted them both to live a normal life and not have interferences with the dead.

There was only one thing that I could think of that would cause Sarah to begin talking to an empty seat. She had never thought up an imaginary friend in her life or ever talked to anything that wasn't real. She had been a very down to earth three year old, which had surprised me in the least.

I didn't want her to be able to talk to ghosts. I wished ghosts would just leave her life alone. Hers and Sam's. They didn't need all of the responsibility. But now it seemed like my wish had not come true…

My head fell into my hands and I groaned, shaking it. Jim's and Delia's voices slowly came back to my attention and I suddenly heard Delia shushing Jim's rapidly firing questions.

My head snapped up when I heard Sarah whispering quietly in her bedroom right above us. I looked up to find her window open. Suddenly, she screamed.

I was on my feet in an instant and Jim had already opened the door and began running up the stairs, three at a time. I fled into her open bedroom to find her pushed against the wall and a ghost pinning her wrists above her head. The ghost was an old man with a short, wiry grey beard. He wore very grungy clothing and he wore no shoes.

"Hey!" I shouted. Jim had run through the ghost and snatched Sarah from the wall, breaking he ghosts grip effortlessly as if nothing was holding onto her.

The ghost smiled and vanished, leaving a blackish dust in its place.

"What happened, Sarah?" Jim asked quietly, soothingly rocking Sarah in his arms.

"He…he seemed nice. I'm sorry, daddy. Are you mad at me?" Sarah asked innocently, sobbing into his shirt.

"No, no honey, I'm not mad at you. Daddy is just worried for you, that's all. What happened?"

"He..he told me that everything was going to be ok. That…I would be taken away very soon. I told him I wanted to stay here with you guys, and he..he threw me up against the wall," she continued to sob and Jim rubbed her back.

A cold chill ran down my spine as I noticed a black mark on Sarah's wrist. I took it and examined it. A dark symbol had begun to appear on her wrist and infect her hand.

There was only one other time I had seen this mark, and the person who had had these marks died no later than a year after.

I sighed, first Sam and now Sarah? Would I never have a permanent happiness?


End file.
